Le vent soufflera encore demain
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Quelques mois après la guerre à Karakura une nouvelle menace fait son apparition. Des âmes qui disparaissent, des passages vers l'enfer qui se forment et pour terminer une forte concentration de hollow. Le monde des humains est sous la coupe d'une nouvelle menace qui pourrait mettre l'avenir des habitants de ce monde en danger.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Kubo-sama (notre dieu à tous ceux qui aiment bleach lol) et J.K Rowling

Bonne lecture mina-san

_Dialogue en japonais_

Kasashimi no kaze = vent de chagrin

Nii-sama: grand-frère

* * *

La réunion des capitaines venait de se terminer et je n'en revenais toujours pas de la décision de mon frère. Accepter une mission sur terre était tout à fait de mon ressort mais une mission à Londres … alors que je ne connaissais personnes en était une autre. La menace qui pesait sur l'ensemble du monde des humains inquiétait tous les capitaines et moi la première.

Des âmes qui disparaissaient à Londres, un flux important de hollow sans parler des brèches entre le monde des humains et l'enfer. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, après une longue bataille contre Aizen, moi et les autres essayaient toujours de nous en remettre. Des cicatrises plus ou moins visible essayaient de se refermer et voilà qu'une nouvelle menace faisait son apparition.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Kasashimi no Kaze avait subi pas mal de dégât et moi pareil. Si … si cette chose que je répugnais, n'était pas intervenue alors je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je regardais ma main avant de serrer le poing, est-ce vrai ? Etais-je vraiment la personne qu'a prétendue Aizen ?

- _Ohé ! Cria une voix en dessous de moi_

- _Rukia, dis-je en me penchant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Nii-sama veut te voir ! Informe-t-elle_

Je descendis de l'arbre avant de me diriger avec ma sœur jusqu'au quartier du capitaine de la 6ème division. Je devais l'avouer depuis la fameuse révélation, mon cœur ne cessait de se troubler, je me sentais comme oppressée et prisonnière d'une autre personne. Ma famille et mes amis avaient essayé de me raisonner, j'avais même pensé à quitter le clan et m'exiler loin dans le Rukongai. Ma vie après la disparition de Kazuma n'était plus la même, ma douleur et ma tritesse était toujours présente même si j'essayais de la dissimuler pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours.

Nous arrivions à la division de mon frère où Renji et son capitaine était en grande conversation. Je les regardais un moment avant de me mettre à sourire bêtement, Renji en nous voyant délaissa son capitaine pour nous saluer

- _Yo, dis-je en m'approchant de Renji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je curieuse_

- _Le capitaine m'a demandé, on t'attendait, dit-il avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux_

- _Je déteste que l'on me touche les cheveux Renji ! Dis-je en essayant de me recoiffer, la seule personne qui … commençai-je avant de détourner les yeux_

- _Misa, interpella mon frère d'une voix empli d'inquiétude, suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il_

Sans même me demander ce qu'il voulait, je le suivis. Sur le chemin, je posai ma main sur ma poitrine serrant les poings revoyant son visage qui s'éloignait de moi. Mon cœur se remplit d'amertume que je ne pouvais qualifier, il me manquait tant et je ne pouvais rien faire sauf accepter son départ.

- _Misa ! Interpella à nouveau mon frère, comment te sens-tu ? _

- _ Bien nii-sama, répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? _

- _Je vais te parler de ta mission sur terre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que des âmes disparaissent chaque jour et qu'une grande quantité de hollow afflux aussi sur Londres !_

- _Le capitaine Kurotsuchi m'en a informé, dis-je à mon tour. Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous m'envoyez en mission sur terre, dis-je avec nonchalance, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule_

- _Sauf que cette mission sera différente, nous avons repéré l'anomalie près d'une école que tu infiltreras en tant qu'élève ! Dit-il en se retournant_

- _Je … je … pas ça ! Suppliai-je_

- _C'est un ordre du commandant, et je pense personnellement que cela te feras du bien, rajouta-t-il_

- _Nii-sama … je … s'il te plait, envoie Rukia ! Suppliai-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine_

- _C'est un ordre ! Dit-il plus fermement_

- _Bien capitaine ! Ajoutai-je résigné avant de me tourner vers la sortie_

- _Kazuma est parti, tu dois apprendre à avancer ! _

Je le regardai un moment savant pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me dire cela. Sans même attendre une minute de plus, je partis rejoindre Renji et Rukia qui m'attendaient à l'extérieur de ses quartiers.

Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'imposait cette mission alors que les cicatrises du spectre de mon petit ami planait encore sur ma tête. Je l'avais tant aimé mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour préserver cet amour

Quoiqu'il en soit, Renji me donna les dernières informations nécessaires à ma mission. J'avais un grand nombre de chose à mettre en place avant mon départ et ce n'était pas chose facile. La semaine de mon départ passa à une vitesse folle, je ne l'avais même pas vu défiler. Jusqu'à la dernière minute je suppliai mon frère de me remplacer mais rien à faire il s'obstinait à ne pas changer d'avis l'abruti.

Avant mon départ, la douzième division me convoqua pour sceller mon reiatsu grâce à un bracelet et à imposer un sceau. Il s'avérait que mon pouvoir équivalait à celui d'un capitaine mais que j'étais loin d'être à la hauteur d'un capitaine car je ne le maitrisais pas encore. Tout le monde s'acharnait à me comparer à Ichigo ce qui n'était pas vraiment flatteur pour moi ou pour lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Urahara était chargé de me donner les derniers détails. Après tant de remue-ménage, j'ai voulu savoir en quoi cette mission allait être différente de ma mission à Karakura. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on m'envoyait en infiltration et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je trouvais que mon frère et les autres capitaines faisaient un plat pour rien. De toute façon j'étais habituée à me retrouver dans des situations invraisemblables.

Je voyais l'heure défiler et cet abruti de vendeur de bonbon n'était toujours pas là. Je me demandai ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Moi de mon côté je voulais me promener un peu profiter de mes amis surtout que je ne savais pas pour combien de temps on m'avait affecté sur terre. La seule chose que je savais était que j'allais devoir me faire passer pour une étudiante.

- _Désolée pour l'attente Kuchiki-chan, dit Urahara qui apparut enfin_

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Interrogeai-je_

- _Il me fallait préparer votre baguette, dit-il en me la présentant_

- _Ma quoi ? Dis-je surprise de cette information_

- _Votre mission se passera dans une école de sorcier, il vous fallait l'uniforme et le matériel qui allaient avec, informa-t-il de façon posé alors que moi je ne l'étais pas du tout_

- _C'est quoi un sorcier ? Et pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une baguette ? Posai-je comme question _

- _Tout est dans le rapport que voici, dit-il en me tendant ledit rapport, vous devrez être à Londres, dans deux jours à 10h00. Le commandant et moi-même avons régler les derniers détails_

- _C'est une plaisanterie ? Interrogeai-je pas très sûre de vouloir savoir où ce vieux fou voulait en venir_

Après un long débat, j'apprenais que tous ce qui était consigné dans ce rapport n'étaient une blague. J'allais devoir l'étudier un bon moment pour ne pas faire de bourbe. C'était bien ma veine, en plus de partir en mission dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, j'allais devoir en plus étudier un rapport aussi long que mon bras.

Je poussai un long soupir avant de me lever et de repartir vers la maison d'Inoue. Une fois chez elle, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil avant de me saisir de ce rapport et de commencer à le lire. Il était très complet, l'onmitsukido avait fait un travail remarquable comme toujours. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de demander de façon désespérée pourquoi moi ? Parmi tous les vice-capitaines, officiers de la Soul Society on avait préféré envoyer la shinigamie remplaçante qui n'avait même pas récupéré totalement de son dernier combat.

Durant les deux jours qui précédaient mon départ, je lus ce maudit rapport. J'appris ce qu'était un sorcier, les conflits qui existaient dans ce monde, le pouvoir et les capacités de chaque personne ainsi que leurs passés. Si ce que disait le rapport était vrai alors, le peu de temps que j'allais passer dans cette école allait être assez marrant.

Lorsque le jour J arriva, je rejoignis Urahara à son magasin plus sereine que ses derniers jours. Plus vite j'aurais accompli ma mission et plus vite je serais rentrée sans être obligé de supporter ses humains.

A ma grande surprise, j'atterris à une gare bondée de gens qui courait dans tous les sens. Une annonce venait de se faire, il restait une minute avant le départ du train. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je partis avec Yoruichi-san sur mes épaules dans une cabine vide.

Je n'avais pas l'esprit à être seule, j'eus de la chance qu'elle accepte ma requête, elle et aussi les mod-souls. Je ne savais pas comment les remercier surtout dans ses moments durs. J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais c'était dur, son départ me laissa un grand vide dans le cœur, et c'est ce vide qui favorisa ma transformation en hollow.

- _Misa ! Interpella mon chat qui se posa sur mes genoux_

- _J'étais pensive, désolée ! Dis-je en souriant, quelques choses ne va pas Yoruichi-san_

- _Concentre-toi, ta mission passe avant tous ! Dit-elle sérieusement, nous ne connaissons pas nos ennemis et encore moins leurs capacités_

- _Kasashini no kaze et moi sommes près, répondis-je avec conviction, je ne laisserai personne détruire ce monde !_

- _Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, dit-elle en sautant par terre, ton entrainement t'as épuisée ! _

- _Je vais bien ! Déclarai-je en regardant le paysage défilé_

- _Il est parti Misa, il ne reviendra pas ! Dit-elle attristée_

- _Je sais ! Dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle _

J'essayais de faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour me concentrer sur ma mission. Je me saisis du rapport une dernière fois alors que Ririn me fixait tristement. Je la rassurais en la souriant mais je voyais bien que cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Le trajet vers l'école était très longue et l'attente interminable. J'aurais pu y arriver facilement si l'on m'avait permise d'utiliser le shunpo mais il a absolument fallu que mon frère insiste pour me faire passer pour une élève normale.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos impression **


	2. Chapter 2

C'était une nouvelle aventure qui commençait et pourtant je n'avais pas le cœur à là, je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille. Sur le conseil de Yoruichi-san, je fis un petit somme qui dura plusieurs heures. Ce fut Ririn qui me réveilla en me sautant sur le visage. En ouvrant la porte de mon compartiment, je vis tout le monde en uniforme tout le monde sauf moi. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que nous devions intégrer l'école en uniforme. Je me saisis de mon sac avant de vite me changer dans ma cabine enfilant chemisier jupe et chaussure.

Une jupe comme uniforme, ce n'était vraiment pratique pour combattre mais je m'en accommoderai de toute façon je n'ai guère le choix. En sortant du train, Kuchiki Misa la jeune shinigami remplaçante disparaissait pour laisser place à Kuchiki Misa la jeune élève étrangère venue du Japon pour étudier la magie. J'étais assez curieuse de voir comment on formait les élèves ici … les méthodes devaient être différente de celle de Karakura ou encore de l'académie des shinigamies que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter avec ma sœur.

Je montais dans une sorte de charrette à roue tiré par une sorte de cheval à aile sauf qu'il était très différent de ce que j'avais vu à Karakura. Arrivée à l'école une femme avec un air stricte m'aborda me demandant de rester près d'elle. J'entendais des murmures à l'autre bout de la pièce et je voyais les plus jeunes s'impatienter.

Alors que j'étais assez perplexe, Kasashimi no Kaze posa une main sur mon épaule avant de me dire que tout allait bien. Même si je le savais l'entendre de mon zanpakuto m'apaisait. Après plusieurs minutes, on demanda au plus jeunes et à moi-même d'entrer.

J'avais les bras croisés l'air ennuyé … ce n'était pas un air, j'étais ennuyée par la situation. Non pas très loin de l'école se faisait sentir une présence assez étrange qui m'inquiétait. Dès mon premier jour, je voulais vite clôturer ce dossier et cela commençait par des prélèvements d'échantillons que je devais envoyer à la douzième division avant de faire une ronde des lieux.

Devant tant de joie, mon angoisse s'envola. Ces humains ignoraient du combat terrible que nous dûmes livrer pour réussir à préserver ce monde. Je savais maintenant en regardant tous ses visages pourquoi j'aimais le monde des humains. Il était rempli de si belle chose qui valait la peine d'être vue.

Après le discours du directeur, on procédait à la répartition des élèves en posant un chapeau parlant sur la tête. J'avais l'impression en regardant autour de moi qu'on déterminait les qualités des élèves à travers leurs esprits. Je trouvais cela assez tordu mais si c'était une règle, j'allais devoir m'y plier. Lorsque mon tour arriva, la femme à l'air sévère posa le chapeau sur ma tête qui essaya de pénétrer mon esprit.

- Est-ce ici la façon qu'on les sorciers de déterminer la valeur de chaque personne ? Demandai-je intriguée

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il avec une voix grave mais posé

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens pénétrer mon esprit et encore moins un … un chapeau, repris-je blasé

- Je ne révèlerai aucun de tes secrets ! Affirma-t-il

- Dans ce cas vas-y ! Autorisai-je

Il parcourut mon esprit assez vite, voyant divers combats ainsi que ma transformation. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, sans aucune hésitation il m'annonça Serpentard. Bizarrement le mot serpent me faisait pensé à Ichimaru mais sans plus, heureusement pour moi. Même si j'admirais sa décision et que je comprenais son geste, il n'en restait pas moins un traitre aux yeux des autres shinigamis

Je m'installai à la table désigné par le professeur avant de me tourner vers le directeur qui allait prendre la parole. Un vieil homme assez âgé, c'était sûrement Albus Dumbledore, mon rapport stipulait qu'il était l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération … à le voir ainsi j'en doutais un peu mais comme on le disait, ne jamais se fier à l'apparence.

Après la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, une petite femme … Dolores Ombrage se leva avant de prendre la parole. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération, alors que je sentais le regard d'un homme sur moi, en levant les yeux, un homme avec des cheveux noirs comme les oiseaux de mauvaises augures que j'avais vu dans les films avec des monstres me dévisagea un moment avant de détourner les yeux vers notre professeur de défense contre je ne savais pas trop quoi. C'était un cours que je voulais absolument assister, cela me permettrait de développer mes aptitudes aux combats et peut-être améliorer mon analyse de l'ennemi.

Pendant le dîner, plusieurs personnes s'interrogeait sur mon identité alors que moi je me demandais qui était l'homme qui m'avait dévisagé pendant un bref moment. Même si c'était à peine perceptible, je ressentais aussi du reiatsu chez certaines personnes dont cet homme. Ma mission allait être plus compliquée que je ne l'aurais pensée. J'allais devoir rester sur mes gardes et garder un œil prudent sur cet homme qui risquerait de mettre en péril ma mission.

A la fin de ce petit speech, j'étais invitée comme les nouveaux élèves à suivre un élève plus vieux et très blond. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux du lieutenant Kira, il me dévisagea un moment, me snobant presque avant de reprendre sa route. C'était une attitude que je retrouvais souvent au sein de ma famille. Si elle avait fini par accepter Rukia moi c'était autre chose.

Selon eux, mon frère n'aurait jamais dû me sauver à la naissance et aurait dû me laisser mourir. Même si parfois il a le don de m'énerver, je l'aimais et je n'arrivais pas à lui refuser ses requêtes.

- Silence, somma le blondinet qui essayait d'imposer son autorité

Je le voyais peiner ce qui me faisait rire. Même à Karakura on n'avait pas autant de mal à imposer le silence. Lorsque l'homme que j'aperçus à table arriva dans la pièce, il eut un silence. Il avait apparemment le don d'imposer le silence par sa présence.

- _Misa, interpella Kasashini no Kaze, gardes un œil sur lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance !_

- _Moi non plus, nous allons devoir nous montrer vigilant, dis-je en le fixant_

Il scruta la pièce un moment avant d'attarder son regard sur moi … je sentais qu'il allait me poser plus de problème que solution. J'avais toujours le don de tomber sur des missions un peu kamikazes et par je ne savais quel miracle, je réussissais à m'en sortir.

- Je suis le professeur Rogue, directeur de la Maison Serpentard, commença-t-il très glacialement. Vous représentez tous, autant que vous êtes la maison Serpentard, je n'accepterais pas que l'on déshonore et salisse notre blason à travers d'attitude déplorable ! Prévint-il avec un ton assez menaçant. Le premier que j'attrape à me défier ou à bafouer les règles de ce château se verra attribuer une punition d'une extrême sévérité, dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Et cela vaut pour tous les élèves de ma maison, maintenant disposé ! Ordonna-t-il

Alors que j'étais le point de partir moi aussi, il me retint m'ordonnant de le suivre. Sans protesté, je le suivis, quittant la … la pièce qu'ils appelaient salle commune pour nous diriger vers son bureau. Son bureau me faisait penser étrangement à celui de Kurotsuchi avec les machines et autres expériences en moins.

- Vous êtes originaire du Japon si j'ai bien compris, commença-t-il en rompant le silence

- Oui monsieur ! Répondis-je en le regardant se diriger vers son bureau

- Vous êtes nouvelle et les règles de cette école sont peut-être différente de votre école au Japon, reprit-il avec une voix assez menaçante, cependant je ne supporterais pas l'insolence au quelle j'eus droit à table, dit-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau

- Pourriez-vous m'éclairer s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je poliment, ne tremblant pas le moins du monde devant un être que je qualifierai d'inférieur à moi

- Votre regard ainsi que votre air ennuyé, reprit-il en durcissant son regard. La maison Serpentard est une maison respectable

Il me surprit mais apparemment chaque directeur tenait à la réputation de leurs maisons comme chaque capitaine tenait à la réputation de leurs divisions. Je m'inclinais humblement avant de présenter mes excuses les plus sincères. Pendant un bref moment, je sentis son hésitation

- Bien, dit-il avec une voix surprise qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester ferme, que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Disposez maintenant !

Je repartis dans mon dortoir, après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je laissais les autres filles dormir avant de me décider à commencer ma ronde. Après avoir quitté mon gigai et avec l'aide de Nova je réussis à me faufiler facilement dehors. J'avais de la chance que personne ne puisse me voir sous cette forme. Je pris de l'altitude avant de me diriger avec Yoruichi-san vers la fameuse brèche qui c'était formée. En l'observant, une puissante énergie se dégageait d'elle, des petits flux de reiatsu s'échappait d'elle, mais ce n'était pas très grave … du moins pour l'instant.

Une chose bizarre se produit, en posant ma main sur ma brèche, ma main se transforma. Elle n'était plus la mienne mais celle de mon alter-ego, celui de mon hollow. Je reculais le plus loin possible regardant se changement s'arrêter à mon avant-bras. Je regardais mon avant-bras avant de reporter mon attention sur la brèche. Si elle me faisait autant d'effet alors que je l'avais à peine touché, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour les échantillons.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandai-je à Yoruichi-san_

- _Cela ne présage rien de bon, dit-elle en s'approchant de la brèche avant de se faire repousser assez violement_

- _Yoruichi-san ! Criai-je apeuré, tu vas bien ? _

- _Oui, cette brèche va devenir un problème sérieux si nous nous n'en occupons pas, déclara-t-elle _

- _J'enverrais un rapport au capitaine Kurotsuchi, répondis-je en me posant plusieurs questions_

- _Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, si j'ai bien compris tu as cours demain ! Dit-elle en me faisant dos, moi je vais aller faire ma ronde. Je te préviendrai si un problème survient_

- _Oui, répondis-je poliment, merci, elle disparut dans un shunpo_

Sur le trajet vers mon dortoir, je me demandais d'où sortait cette brèche, même s'il ne s'agit qu'une petite fissure, le reiatsu qui émanait d'elle était très puissant et par ailleurs ne m'était pas inconnu. Ce serait la fin de ce monde si jamais l'enfer venait à être déversé sur terre, de plus depuis mon arrivé ici je n'ai aperçus aucun hollow, ni même ressentit leurs présences.

Je croyais que c'était un endroit envahit de hollow mais j'ai la nette impression qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Cela ne me dérangeait pas mais un monde sans hollow n'a jamais existé … cela voudrait peut-être dire qu'il fuyait ou peut-être se cacherait ou même aurait disparu !

Moi qui détestais les hollows, je détestais le fait de ne pas en voir surtout à Londres et principalement au sein même de cette école, certaines personnes possédaient des reiatsus assez important qui pourraient même faire évoluer un hollow en adjuchas.

Je m'empressai de faire mon rapport au capitaine de la 12ème division avant de transmettre mes observations à un garde avait pour mission de l'apporter à Kurotsuchi. Une fois que je réintégrais mon corps, je me mise à contempler le plafond pensive.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien provoquer cette brèche ? Et mon bras qui était toujours blanc ? Même Yoruichi-san n'avait pas pu s'approcher de cette source, il va alors être difficile à la 2ème division de faire son travail si elle rispostait à chaque fois qu'on l'approchait. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle chose, elle possédait sa propre réaction d'auto-défense

* * *

**New chapter :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **

**N'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis et hypothèses sur ce chapitre à bientôt **


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, j'avais du mal à cacher mon bras qui était toujours entouré d'énergie de hollow. L'énergie était faible mais n'avait pas l'air envie de se détacher de moi … je m'étais assise à la table des Serpentards ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, lorsqu'un groupe de fille vint se joindre à moi, je me levais avant de partir.

J'aurais eu du mal à expliquer mon bras mais aussi je refusais de m'attacher à quelqu'un ou encore quelqu'un s'attache à moi.

Le premier cours était un cours commun avec les Serpentards. Le professeur de potion était le directeur de Serpentard, je sentais une énergie assez néfaste émaner des Gryffondors surtout du garçon à lunette qui s'était installé devant moi. Il ne cessait de fusiller le professeur du regard, et le professeur le lui rendait avec un regard plus dur. Ce genre d'insolence n'aurait jamais été permis de par part d'un soldat.

Il commença une explication sur l'examen final qui aurait lieu en fin d'année, inquiétant les élèves alors que ma principale crainte était l'énergie qui avait l'air de s'étendre. J'avais endormi mon hollow lors de l'entrainement avec Hirako, s'il venait à se réveiller alors je serais très mal.

- Excuse-moi, dit un garçon qui me sorti de mes pensées

- Oh … désolée, j'étais pensive, dis-je en lui donnant une place

Nous commencions à faire la potion imposer par Rogue, je le sentais se crisper à chaque passage de Rogue, le pauvre en tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait presque rien faire correctement

- N'est pas peur, commençai-je en reprenant le couteau de ses mains, on est binôme, si tu n'arrives pas demandes-moi ! Dis-je en souriant

- Je … euh … merci, répondit-il un peu plus soulagé. Tu crois que je fais bien la potion

- Je pense que tu devrais recouper la racine de pissenlit en plus petit, dis-je en lui redonnant le couteau

- D'accord, dit-il plus confiant

Il reprit la préparation de la potion suivant les étapes avec le plus de précision possible, jusqu'au moment où le professeur Rogue se posta devant notre plan de travail. Il nous regarda un moment avant de commencer à déverser son venin

- Vous êtes vraiment un incapable Londubat, dit-il, vous auriez dû ajouter les racines de pissenlit avant la poudre de figue

Je le vis se recroqueviller sur lui-même perdant ses moyens alors que mon professeur jouissait de la situation

- C'est moi qui ai oublié d'ajouter la poudre de figue monsieur, dis-je en coupant court à toute intimidation de la part de mon professeur

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Cessez de vouloir couvrir l'incompétence de votre camarade

- Il s'agit d'un travail en binôme, non ? Demandai-je en me confrontant à lui, je suis autant responsable que lui ! Affirmai-je

- Petite insolente ! Dit-il furieux

Tous les élèves nous regardaient alors que certains Serpentards avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les Gryffondors n'en revenaient pas leurs oreilles. Apparemment il n'était pas courant à un élève de se confronter à un professeur

Les valeurs que j'appris dans chaque division étaient très différente des valeurs inculquées à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui furieux, il ordonna à chaque élève de retourner à sa potion alors que le garçon me regarda un moment sans rien dire. A la fin du cours, je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours qui était beaucoup plus calme que le cours de potion. Lorsque la journée fut terminée, je retrouvais Nova qui me téléporta directement dans la salle d'entrainement qu'avait généreusement installé Urahara-san. Il était tant pour moi de faire ma ronde autour du château.

Et la une chose étrange se produit à l'intérieur de la cour de l'école, un hollow trainait et la chose la plus bizarre c'était qu'il avait l'air de s'affaiblir tout en essayant de s'éloigner d'une force qui lui pomperait toute son énergie.

Je l'avais aussi senti et je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique de l'école mais non. Elle n'était pas très conséquente sur les élèves car il ne possédait pas ou peu de reiatsu mais sur les hollows ou moi-même c'était autre chose. J'avais la chance de posséder un puissant reiatsu, cette force ne m'affectait pas vraiment ou pour le moment je ne sentais pas encore les effets. Je décidai d'aller vérifier mais plus je me rapprochais de la source, je sentais mon reiatsu s'évanouir. Je commençais à voir flou mais je décidais de continuer mais un reiatsu inhabituelle se relâcha tout d'un coup me faisant mettre à genou avant de me faire chuter. A cause de la pression de cette énergie et de la pression de l'air, j'arrivais difficilement à mes redresser. La chose qui me sauva était Nova qui me téléport de justesse.

Je les écartais brusquement pour reprendre de l'air, je me revoyais tomber … j'avais le niveau d'un capitaine, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber ni même être essoufflée.

- _Misa ! Intervint Ririn qui poussa Nova et Claude sur le côté, comment tu te sens ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je toujours confuse_

- _On était en bas et tout à coup tu t'es évanouie, dit-elle en regardant Nova un instant_

- _Qu'est-ce qui a Ririn ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité ! Dis-je suspicieuse_

- _Nandemonai, rectifia-t-elle rapidement en me souriant_

- _Je dois vite retourner en heure d'étude, dis-je en me levant_

Cela me prit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver l'équilibre, en absorbant mon reiatsu il a aussi absorbé l'énergie hollowfique. Après les avoir prévenus que nous irons tous vérifier la source de cette absorption, je me pressais de réintégrer mon corps avant de me faufiler dans la salle d'étude. Le professeur Rogue me regarda un moment avant de retourner à ses affaires, il passait entre les rangs pour vérifier le travail des Serpentards et il n'hésitait pas à les réprimander si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas satisfaisant. Après plusieurs minutes, je sentais la mauvaise énergie des Serpentards qui n'avaient pas apprécié que je réponde à leur professeur.

Après une demi-heure, je me levais préférant terminer mon rapport pour les quartiers de la douzième division. Le me dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où je croisais le garçon que m'avait servi de coéquipier pour le cours de potion, je préférais continuer ma route que de lui parler. Je me demandai à quel moment mon cœur ferma son accès aux autres. J'étais aimée mais le vide qu'il m'avait laissé ne pourra jamais être comblé. Je voulais m'épargner une nouvelle souffrance inutile, qui ne ferait que causer ma perte ou celle du Gotei 13 car la mission première d'un shinigami est la protection de la Soul Society qu'importe ce qu'il en coute. Nous ne devons pas laissez ce genre de sentiment nous envahir … je crois entendre le capitaine Soi Fong

- Attends ! Hurla une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais et je le vis accourir vers moi avec un crapaud dans les mains. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me l'offrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je avec indifférence tout en le prenant de haut, je le vis reculer avant de se lancer

- Je voulais te remercier pour le cours de potion, dit-il en me souriant

- Ce n'est rien, toute personne aurait fait comme moi, répondis-je naturellement ou du moins les gens qui ont un sens de la valeur

- Au fait moi c'est Neville, dit-il en me tendant la main que je regardais sans la saisir

- Nous ne sommes pas amis alors garde ce genre de marque d'affection pour toi, répondis-je avec dédain, si nous retombons ensemble je t'aiderai, c'est tout !

- Je … euh …, dit-il en reculant

Je me remise en route vers la bibliothèque pour faire mon rapport. Le soir même je décidai de repartir voir cette fameuse source mais son effet sur moi était dévastateur, Yoruichi-san, prénommait la déesse de l'éclair et ancien commandant l'otmisukido ne réussit pas à s'approcher suffisamment de la source pour pouvoir l'identifier.

Pendant toute la semaine je vis défiler des shinigamis qui étaient censées identifier la chose qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens mais beaucoup d'entre eux finissaient par s'évanouir, moi de mon côté, j'attendais un cours avec impatience. Je supposais qu'il fallait que je m'entraine plus dur pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie afin de réussir à m'approcher et je pense que DFCM m'y aiderait … enfin c'était ce que je croyais.

Le professeur Ombrage avait des méthodes différentes des autres professeurs et son but n'était pas d'apprendre aux élèves de se défendre, bien au contraire elle considérait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter alors que le danger était partout. Nous shinigamis voyons la mort défiler tous les jours et craignons d'être les prochains. Aussi futile soit-il nous ne sommes que des grains de poussières dans une roue que nous appelons tous destin.

- Nous n'utiliserons pas la magie dans ce cours, dit-elle sérieusement ce qui ne plaisait guère aux élèves présent et surtout à l'un

Il avait un reiatsu très peu présent et il ne sera pas un danger pour ma mission. Cependant je voyais se refléter un sentiment que je connaissais bien, un sentiment qui me détruisait depuis peu et que j'essayais de cacher.

- Dans ma classe nous levons la main pour parler, cracha-t-elle avant de sourire à nouveau

Elle commença ses explications sur la sécurité que le ministère désire mettre en place, chose que je trouvais grotesque et complétement dénué de sens. Le garçon s'acharnait à essayer de lui expliquer des choses que je trouvais plausible. Je levais à mon tour la mais comme elle le demandait si aimablement

- Oui miss Kuchiki ? Dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire

- Je rejoins le point de vue du garçon, dis-je calmement, le danger peut se présenter sous plusieurs formes, expliquai-je

- Sauf que nous apprendrons ses sorts sans qu'il y ait de risque que quelqu'un soit blessé, dit-elle calmement

- Pouvez me dire qu'elle est l'utilité d'être dans une école de sorcellerie si vous prohiber la magie ? Demandai-je en voulant comprendre son point de vu. Le ministère souhaite cacher aux gens ce qui se passe

- Le ministère met tous en œuvre pour garantir la sécurité des élèves, expliqua-t-elle

- Comment peut-il garantir la sécurité de quiconque s'il est incapable de se protéger lui-même, vos ramassis de connerie n'a d'égal que l'orgueil du ministère qui refuse d'entrainer ses élèves ! Demandai-je affichant une expression de je-m'en-foutisme

- Comment osez-vous …, commença-t-elle

- Dire la vérité ? Ce que vous appelez vérité n'est autre que ce que vous voulez voir et voir imposer aux autres sauf que la vérité est très loin de la réalité, ripostai-je

- Sortez de mon cours ! Dit-elle furieuse

- Je ne comptais pas rester, j'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vos stupidités ! Dis-je en me levant

- J'en informerai le professeur Rogue et par ailleurs vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à Serpentards, dit-elle en essayant de se calmer

- Cela m'est complétement égal que vous l'informiez ou pas, moi qui me faisais une joie d'apprendre à me défendre je constate que le ministère préfère apprendre à ses bébés à marcher au lieu de respirer ! Tenez leurs encore la main, et préparez-vous à assister à leurs déchéances ! Conclus-je en jetant un vif regard à l'ensemble de la classe

- Une retenue Kuchiki et vous aussi Potter ! Cria-t-elle alors que j'avançais vers la porte

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, vous pouvez même m'en mettre deux ! Répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

**L'aventure ne fait que commencer, n'oubliez de laisser vos avis :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Je me rendis à mon dortoir, profitant le fait d'être seule pour me reposer un peu et faire le point avec mes amis. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit fatigué par les nuits et l'énergie que je me faisais absorber. A plusieurs reprises mes amis m'évitèrent de me crasher ; j'étais fatiguée comme si j'avais combattu Zaraki Kenpachi depuis deux jours. Cette nuit je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable et de m'entrainer durement. Après avoir perdu mon temps avec cette humaine et l'entendre parler me faisais réaliser que le danger sur ce monde et principalement sur cette école ne faisait que s'amplifier alors que moi je prenais du bon temps

Des bruits de pas me réveillèrent, je dus m'assoupir. Selon Ririn c'était normale vue que je dormais peu … quoiqu'il en soit, un enfant me tendit un mot du professeur Rogue qui désirait me voir. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je me levais, mon sac sur le dos avant de me diriger vers sa classe qui venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur moi alors que je continuais ma route comme si tous aller bien. Je n'eus pas à frapper que la porte s'ouvrit m'invitant à entrer. Je retrouvais le professeur Ombrage qui essayait de cacher son agacement alors que le professeur Rogue montrait son énervement

- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? Demandai-je, ignorant complétement Ombrage

- Je croyais avoir été clair, toute atteinte à la maison Serpentard est une atteinte directe à moi, dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau

- Dois-je comprendre que dire la vérité est une atteinte à votre maison ? Demandai-je calmement

- Vous savez parfaitement bien où je veux en venir, dit-il avec un visage marqué par la colère

- Je ne retirerais aucune de mes paroles, le ministère est le déchet du monde des sorciers et tous ceux qui y travaillent l'y composent, répondis-je avec le même calme et indifférence qu'un certain espada

- Comment osez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle énervée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce même déchet à le pouvoir de vous renvoyer de cette école, dit-elle avec un sourire partagé entre l'envie de me mettre une raclée et la perfidie

- S'il possédait réellement ce pouvoir alors il l'aurait fait au lieu de me le dire, remarquai-je

- Taisez-vous petite idiote ! Intervint mon directeur, après la retenue de votre professeur, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau et dites à Potter de vous rejoindre, exigea-t-il

- Pourquoi devrais-je mêler ce garçon ? Demandai-je intriguée, avez-vous besoin d'un bouc émissaire ? Comparé au petit imbécile à qui vous enseignez et qui n'ont apparemment pas le sens de certaine valeur, j'assume complétement mes actes, dis-je avec conviction, le garçon n'a fait que dire une évidence et moi je n'ai fait que l'approuver. Vos méthodes et celle de mon « école » au Japon sont différentes cependant, aucun d'entre nous ne se jetait à la gorge de l'autre et surtout pour de vulgaires points … points aux quelles chaque maison tient beaucoup. Comme c'est pathétique et je constate que les professeurs ne valent pas mieux que les élèves, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ? Professeur Ombrage ? Terminai-je en lançant un regard de pitié à chacun d'eux

- Sale petite …, commença le professeur Ombrage qui essaya en vain de se ressaisir

- Dites ce que vous voudrez de moi … je m'en fiche, les valeurs et principes que l'on m'a inculqué sont bien plus précieuses que vos vulgaires points et même votre stupide maison ! Affirmai-je avec calme

- Ce soir, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, je vous ferai passer cette impertinence, intervint le professeur Rogue

- Si le fait de dire la vérité et de défendre en ceux quoi l'on croit est impertinent alors oui je suis impertinent, au moins ma fierté reste intacte. Répliquai-je

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

- Que s'aplatir pour avoir les faveurs du ministère est une preuve de lâcheté et bien nombre de personne dans cette école préfère s'aplatir que de se battre … c'est leurs choix pas le mien ! Répondis-je

Je savais que j'allais loin et que mon attitude m'aurait valu des ennuis avec mon frère mais je n'étais pas ici pour me faire des amis mais accomplir ma mission qui m'échappait un peu je devais me l'avouer. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit que je m'entrainais et plusieurs nuit que j'étais à la recherche des hollows qui avaient tous plus ou moins disparu.

Leurs attitudes restaient là même mais plus nous nous approchions de la source plus ils se faisaient agressifs et leurs puissances augmentaient considérablement alors que moi de mon côté, j'avais beaucoup de mal à utiliser Kasahimi no Kaze

Avant même de penser aux Hollows j'allais devoir affronter une vieille harpie comme tout le monde l'appelait et affronter la chauve-souris des cachots. L'heure de ma retenue approchait et j'étais pressée d'en finir, le simple fait d'être entouré de tous ces humains ne m'enchantais guère. Après avoir frappée, elle m'invita à entrer et comme prévue nous n'étions pas seule, le garçon aux cheveux en batailles était présent

- Tenez, dit-elle en nous tendant un bloc de feuille, vous me ferez des lignes, dit-elle alors que nous prenions place.

- Que devons-nous écrire ? Demandai-je en me saisissant de ma plume

- Non pas avec votre plume, vous utiliserez une de mes plumes personnelles, dit-elle en la déposant sur notre pupitre

- Oui professeur, répondis-je en me saisissant d'elle

- Vous écrirez je ne dois pas mentir, reprit-elle avec un petit gloussement

- Combien de fois ? Demanda le garçon

- Oh … disons le temps qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre, dit-elle fière d'elle

- Vous ne nous avez pas donnez d'encre, constata le garçon

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, termina-t-elle

Sans perdre une minute, le garçon commença à faire ses lignes, quelques mots plus tard, je sentais comme un picotement sur ma main avant de constater qu'elle commençait à saigner laissant transparaitre un message imprégné de mon sang qui se dissipa un quart de seconde après son apparition. En levant la tête, je vis que le garçon en était à sa 3ème ligne et qu'involontairement une larme perlait sur ses joues

- Professeur, interpellai-je

- Continuez, je vous prie, dit-elle sirotant son thé

- Mais … il souffre, constatai-je.

- C'est ainsi que je punis l'insubordination dans ma classe, dit-elle fière d'elle.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui coller mon zanpakuto sous la gorge. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me saisis de ses feuilles à lui avant de me remettre à écrire. Il avait mal et moi je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

- Dit gamin, interpellai-je en déposant la plume un moment, tu penses pouvoir terminer en même temps que moi ? Demandai-je alors qu'il refusait de lever le visage

- Je … je ne sais pas ! Dit-il troublé

- Fais ce que tu peux, dis-je en fusillant la vieille folle du regard, je me chargerai du reste, concluais-je en laissant échapper un infime reiatsu dans la pièce

Nous nous remirent au travail, faire des lignes mais quelle idiote. Les punitions du Gotei 13 sont dix fois pires que celle que je recevrais ici. Après avoir terminé mes lignes, je demandai à Ririn de lancer une illusion pendant e temps je profitais pour me saisir de la feuille du garçon et de terminer ses lignes à lui. Actuellement ce qu'elle voyait c'était moi et lui écrivant avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Lorsque l'illusion se termina, je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers notre professeur qui avait l'air de savourer sa victoire.

- Nous avons terminé professeur, interpellai-je en lui tendant les feuilles

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je me suis permise de faire du recto-verso, dis-je en déposant les feuilles sur son bureau, pouvons-nous disposer ?

- C'est impossible, dit-elle en déposant sa tasse brusquement sur la soucoupe avant de consulter les feuilles, sortez ! Ordonna-t-elle

Sans même nous faire prier, nous prirent nos affaires avant de sortir le plus long possible d'elle. J'aurais voulu l'aider mais comment faire sans dévoiler mon identité. Trop pensive de ce que je venais de voir, je rencontrais Yoruichi-san qui se posa sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle me fit remarquer que pour une personne qui rejetait les autres, que le sort du garçon m'affectait.

Comment ne pas l'être ? Les humains de cette école préféraient fermer les yeux sur les choses qui étaient vraiment important que de les affronter. Le voir pleurer me faisait de la peine, j'aurais tellement voulu apaiser sa douleur.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais un autre problème à affronter. Le professeur Rogue qui m'attendait avec impatience assis à son bureau. Je ne savais pas ce qui le faisait sourire et je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir.

- Je constate que vous êtes ponctuelle, une lettre pour vous ! Dit-il en me la tendant, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à vos parents pour leurs informer de votre comportement plus qu'inqualifiable, dit-il alors que je le fixais un moment

En l'ouvrant, je remarquais l'écriture fine et raffiné de mon frère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait mais j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras tellement il me manquait. Après un éternel sermon sur mon comportement et la promesse d'une punition qui me ferait descendre d'un cran, il me parla d'un appel qui me déstabilisa, que devais-je penser de son appel ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé ? Après les derniers évènements survenus cet été j'avais pensé que je ne l'entendrais plus et sincèrement j'aurais préféré ne pas l'entendre, ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles, que ce soit elle ou sa famille.

Je fuyais mon passé mais il s'acharnait à me rattraper. En fermant les yeux un moment je pouvais revoir ses doigts caresser mon visage le souillant de son sang avant de s'éteindre. Ayano ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son geste me faisait mal, à quel point je m'en voulais. Après avoir balayé d'un revers de la main mes larmes qui trahissaient ma faiblesse, je levais les yeux vers mon professeur qui semblait ravi de ma tristesse.

Il m'ordonna de commencer à frotter les chaudrons qui étaient entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Sans même perdre une minute, je me mise à l'œuvre cherchant à oublier cette information qui me troubla. Pendant que je frottais, je sentis un puissant reiatsu émanant du terrain de Quidditch. Je jetais de vif regard à mon professeur qui travailler à son bureau alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose intervenir.

Malheureusement, Ririn, Claude et Nova était dans mon sac. J'augmentais légèrement mon reiatsu alors que mon professeur s'essuyait le front qui ruisselait de sueur. A cause de la pression de l'air, il décida de sortir.

C'était ma chance, je devais la saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans perdre une minute, je laissais les chaudrons sur le côté avant de me saisir le plus rapidement de mon sac. D'autre reiatsu assez puissant apparaissait. J'aurais sûrement besoin des capacités de Ririn, et des deux autres mod-soul.

Après avoir quitté mon Gigai, je me mise à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch où des Serpentards, baguettes en mains essayaient de se défendre d'un … d'une sorte de hollow qui avait l'air fou de rage. En me voyant il se rua sur moi, j'eus juste le temps de dégainer Kasashimi no Kaze, quel rapidité.

- _Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en reculant_

- _Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je en me mettant en garde_

- _Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en fonçant sur moi_

Il devait me prendre pour une débutante pour ne pas rester sur ses gardes. Sans la moindre difficulté, je réussis à trancher son masque avant de rengainer mon sabre. Alors que je m'avançais confiante, je sentis quelques choses me transpercer l'estomac. En regardant derrière moi alors que j'essayais de me dégager, je le vis qui pompait mon énergie afin de pouvoir se renforcer.

Tout devenait trouble, je commençais à ne plus distinguer la réalité du rêve. Ce qui le força à reculer fut le fait que Ririn, Claude et Nova le repoussa. En me saisissant à nouveau de mon Zanpakuto, je ne sentais plus rien, j'avais l'impression que l'âme de mon zanpakuto s'était envolée. Mon reiatsu lui ne restait plus rien alors qu'il avait l'air de se renforcer. Je lâchais mon zanpakuto avant de bloquer son attaque avec beaucoup de difficulté. La 2éme division m'avait appris à aussi utiliser mes poings ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Je bougeais difficilement, ma respiration se faisait difficile mais il n'était pas pour moi le moment de faiblir. Je voyais mes amis se faire aplatir alors que lui avait l'air d'en vouloir à moi mais à moi seule. Il surgit derrière moi m'empoignant par la gorge avant se mettre à serrer, serrer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience. Alors qu'il était sur le point de donner le coup de grâce, ses membres se tranchèrent et je pus apercevoir un bref instant une silhouette nous dominer en train de sourire.

Celui qui me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol fut Nova qui me téléporta dans la salle d'entrainement. Une fois sur pied, je me saisis de mon zanpakuto, l'âme que je ressentais à l'intérieur était faible voir quasi-inexistante alors que mon énergie parallèlement diminuait. On disait que les zanpakutos disparaissaient en même temps que leurs possesseurs, était-ce la fin ?

En venant ici, je n'avais nullement prévue de me faire tabasser ainsi et surtout de rester impuissante face à un hollow. Cette silhouette qui me sauva m'était familière mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui c'était.

Mes blessures furent vites guéris grâce à un groupe spécial qui était chargé de mes soins. Même si j'avais voulu enlever les bandages, tout le monde aurait remarqué ma blessure et comment allais-je l'expliquer ?

Avec tous ceci, j'en avais oublié la retenue du professeur Rogue qui me cherchait désespérément dans tout le château. Je m'étais allongée dans mon lit profitant du calme et de la solitude pour effectuer ce que nous les shinigamis appelons le Jinzen, c'est ainsi que nous pouvons parler à nos zanpakutos, en nous projetant à l'intérieur de la lame.

Ce que je vis dans mon monde intérieur me déstabilisa, personne. J'étais apparemment seule dans ce monde. Je me mise à parcourir l'ensemble de ce monde sans trouver l'once d'énergie de Kanashimi no Kaze. Que ce passait-il ici ? Quelque chose clochait !

Alors que je m'allongeais, je vis une ombre fondre sur moi remplit d'intention meurtrière. J'eus juste le temps de me relever avant de commencer à le pourchasser

* * *

**_Dsl voici la version corrigée _**


End file.
